1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fan driving circuits, and particularly to a fan driving circuit which reduces energy consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical fan continuously consumes electrical energy to drive the fan to rotate. Thus, the typical fan driving circuit consumes much electrical energy. In addition, the parts of the driving circuit are prone to fatigue and accordingly have a short working lifetime.